Sacrifice I: The Harvest
by Michael Stanton
Summary: SD-6 is recruiting more agents, Sydney is paired up with one of them for a week. Can Sydney get the diamond that is the the key to a lockbox containing the names of CIA agent before Darin, her temporary partner does?
1. The New Agent

Hi! This is my first fan fiction I hope you all like it. Feel free to personally e-mail me compliments or complaints, be brutally honest just don't flat out insult me. ;) My e-mail is [1]Sport4u13@aol.com  
  
By the way, I don't own any of the Alias characters, I do not claim to have created this series. So please don't sue me.  
  
(Chapter 1, The New Agent)  
  
"Congratulations on your-your promotion," Marshall stammered. "You're really young, but-but, I mean I know you must be really talented to be, I mean no one would hold it against you..."  
  
"Thanks Marshall, I think I know what you mean," Darin said coolly. *It's not like we haven't known each other for two years*, Darin thought.  
  
"You are the youngest agent to serve SD-6. What are you, in tenth grade?" Larson asked.  
  
Darin broke the following silence with a brief false laughter. Taking his lead the few collogues all joined in.  
  
"Eighteen, last October. Of course I've worked for intelligence and other braches since I was sixteen. I couldn't wait to be an agent," Darin answered Larson's question, fully knowing it supposed to have been an insult.  
  
A wiry young man entered, he looked around the room nervously.  
  
"Mr. Darin Blaise?" he asked.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"You are required in the briefing room," the man said quickly.  
  
"Thank you very much," replied Darin. Perfect timing, he thought.  
  
Darin breezed down the hall, savoring every moment of his new life. He followed the wiry man to a doorway. Darin let himself in. Sitting around the table was, Sydney Bristow, Jack Bristow, Arvin Sloane, and Marshall Flinkman.  
  
"Good afternoon, Syd, Jack, Marshall this is Darin Blaise. He is a new agent for SD-6, he has just been promoted from intelligence to B-level agent. Lately we have been recruiting more agents and SD-6 has realized the best way to train these new agents is to partner them with a more senior agent for a week or two," explained Sloane.  
  
"So I'm going to be babysitting the newbie for two weeks," spat Sydney before she could think. This really burned her up: she was a senior agent and had risked everything for SD-6 and she was training kids now. Not to mention that the CIA wouldn't be getting anything useful for a couple of weeks since the missions she would be going on would be simple and pointless.  
  
"Agent Dixon is also showing an agent the ropes this week, consider it a break," Jack stated. Blaise looked at Agent Bristow with contempt.  
  
"Blaise will accompany you to New York," Sloane put in after a few tense seconds had passed. Reluctantly Sydney asked, "What's in New York?"  
  
"The key to this lockbox." As Sloane was talking, the monitors showed a picture of a large silver lockbox. "Intel tells us that the key is located in Elijah Baggs' New York penthouse. Baggs is a wealthy banker and a known K-Directorate agent," Sloane explained as he glanced at Blaise and then Sydney.  
  
"Another agent recovered the lockbox yesterday. The contents of the box are too fragile and valuable to risk forcing the box open. Marshall," Sloane finished.  
  
"Okay, now. First of all how many of you noticed that meteor shower last night? You? No, no one? Well, anyway, the key to the lockbox is actually a precisely cut diamond. So the best bet is that it is in Baggs' personal vault in his penthouse. Now while Mr. Blaise will be distracting Mr. Baggs, you, Miss Bristow will be coming in through the ventilation shaft into Mr. Bagg's office. Since breaking into the vault will be Miss Bristow's only task, we won't disguise any of the equipment for actually opening the vault. So, Miss Bristow, you can meet me in tech-ops later for a review," Marshall stammered.  
  
"When do I...we leave?" Sydney asked Sloane.  
  
"Tomorrow," Jack replied.  
  
****  
  
Sydney's Apartment That Night  
  
Sydney unlocked her door and turned on the light switch as walked into the kitchen. She had just dropped off the information to the CIA about the mission. What made Sydney so sick was that SD-6 was recruiting more and more new agents and feeding them all those lies about whom they worked for. As Sydney went over all these thoughts in her head, she started a bath and opened a bottle of wine. Sydney disrobed and gently climbed into the bath. *I want to bring these people down more than anything in the world*. She hated everything that SD-6 stood for; she hated it with a passion. *This is what Vaughn warned me about, letting others see the darkness in me. My darkness is for SD-6, and no matter what I can't let that show.* Her phone ringing interrupted Sydney's thoughts, and she hopped out of the bathtub, and went for the phone.  
  
"Hello," Sydney said.  
  
"Joey's Pizza," the voice on the line asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, wrong number," Sydney answered coolly.  
  
****  
  
Vaughn straightened as he heard Sydney's footsteps. As Sydney walked in, he got up from his chair.  
  
"Hi," Vaughn said to Sydney.  
  
"Hi," Sydney replied with a smile.  
  
"Listen, I need to cut to the chase about your next mission," Vaughn cut in before Sydney could say anything else. "Under NO circumstances can that diamond end up in anybody's hands but the CIA's," Vaughn said in his most serious tone.  
  
"What's in the case?" Sydney asked.  
  
"The names of at least 30 over seas operatives of the CIA's," Vaughn answered gravely.  
  
For Vaughn this was a very trying moment: his own father had been assassinated because his name had been sold to the KGB. Not to mention it had been Sydney's mother who had been the assassin. Vaughn considered it his personal mission to stop those names from getting in the wrong persons hands. And he knew Sydney would understand.  
  
****  
  
New York  
  
As Darin stepped out of the cab he thought back to his very confusing meeting with Marshall. *What a guy, he never knows when to shut up. Reminds me of myself; I sure hope I remember everything about his little gadgets*. Because of the security system in the building, Darin had to enter under disguise. As he walked into the skyscraper, Darin, readjusted his jumpsuit. He had ridiculous blue hair and a Terminex jumpsuit on.  
  
Darin walked into the elevator and pulled out his cell phone, he pressed the appropriate digits and there three short beeps. *Ok, elevator camera off.*   
  
"Sydney, I'm in the elevator, headed to the twenty-third floor," Darin breathed into his concealed transmitter.  
  
"Copy that, I'm in the air duct above his office. He is still looking over papers," Sydney replied.  
  
Darin quickly stripped off his jumpsuit and readjusted his suit he had on underneath. He pulled out a large comb and mirror from his briefcase. Darin ran the comb through his hair, as he did his hair changed to a dark black color. Darin checked the mirror to make sure he hadn't missed a spot. *Ok, change complete. I put my stuff in my brief case. Ok.*  
  
****  
  
*Where is he?* Sydney was hovering over Baggs' office hidden in the air duct. *Where is that safe?* Sydney thought. *Maybe if I get a little closer.* Suddenly there was what seemed to Sydney a loud scratching noise. Baggs' looked up but just as he did a buzzer went off. He left his office to see who was ringing him.  
  
"Sydney, I just buzzed Baggs. I'm on his floor now," Darin said.  
  
"Thank God," Sydney breathed.  
  
"What's that," Darin asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've got a 20 on the safe. I'm going in."  
  
Sydney picked up the screwdriver that had worked its way free from her belt and had made that God-awful noise only seconds before. Sydney pulled out her miniature drill and drilled off the bindings that kept the vent locked. She quickly checked the room for cameras and then swung herself down into Baggs' office. Sydney moved silently but quickly across the room toward a large built-in bookcase. Carefully Sydney unzipped her small black nylon bag, she pulled out what would appear to be a palm pilot. Sydney pressed the small oval shaped button on the bottom of the pad. The screen on the miniature computer flicked to life, it showed the bookcase in a green wire-fame. Sydney saw the safe hidden behind the fake panel in the bookcase; it showed up easily on the monitor Marshall had made her. The panel came down easily, and Sydney set to work on opening the safe immediately.  
  
****  
  
Darin was in the lounge of Elijah Baggs' penthouse. He was posing as an intern from Baggs' bank, and was going over his history with the bank so that he could get a transfer to a bank in New Jersey. All the while Darin was facing Baggs' office and could see Sydney every once and a while. Good thing he has his back to his office, Darin thought.  
  
"All right, well everything seems to be in order," Elijah said in closing.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful cat," Darin remarked desperately trying to buy time.  
  
"Yes, she is, isn't she, she is a Persian Longhair her name is Poodles," was Baggs reply.  
  
The cat jumped up on Darin's lap, and purred. Darin rubbed the cat on its underside and felt a lump right around her stomach area.  
  
"It is a shame I have to put her down," Elijah Baggs remarked.  
  
"Put her down," Darin said, the question evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, she has a tumor in her stomach, very painful," he replied.  
  
Immediately after Darin spoke a blaring siren went off. Darin saw Elijah going for a gun in his coat pocket.  
  
****  
  
Sydney saw it just as it happened. A camera was in the safe, and as soon as she opened the door it took a picture. No doubt linked to a computer that would compare her photo to all those authorized to open the safe. Almost instantly an alarm went off. Sydney raked through the contents of the safe as quickly as possible. She had been going through the papers and boxes no longer than three seconds when she heard it, two gunshots. Sydney froze. She had forgotten about Darin, he had been with Elijah. Oh no, he's dead. That means Baggs is still alive and headed this way. Just as Sydney was thinking this the door to Baggs' office opened.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Sport4u13@aol.com 


	2. Trouble

Alright, this is chapter two of Harvest. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alias characters, or anything Alias related.  
  
(Chapter 2, Trouble)  
  
Sydney reached behind her instinctively, grabbing the nearest object that could be used as a weapon. A letter opener in this case. The door slowly opened and Sydney watched the shadow that fell on the floor. Finally a figure emerged from behind the door, the figure of a cat. Relieved, Sydney momentarily let down her guard. Darin ran in, shouting.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"What?" Sydney asked while rising to her feet.  
  
"Go! Baggs' men are on the elevator coming up."  
  
"But I don't have the diamond!"  
  
"I know where it is. I'll get it and be right behind you."  
  
*I should probably get it myself, but then again this is training. Either way this is going to be very close. Too close,* Sydney thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, I'll be at the safe house, meet me there when you get it," Sydney said as she climbed back into the air vent. *I really don't like this.*   
  
*****  
  
*Ok, she is gone. That was too close; it is a good thing they let junior agents carry guns. In truth, Darin had no clue where the diamond was. This mission had to go smoothly though: it was his first.* Darin racked his brain for every place he would hide a precious diamond, if he were Baggs. What was it he had read about people and their valuables?  
  
Darin thought back to what had happened when Sydney had tripped the alarm. *I had been sitting in the chair nearest the coffee table; he was sitting on the couch opposite of me. Sydney tripped the alarm, he jumped up, grabbed his cat, and drew his gun. He was halfway to the door when he remembered me, he was seconds to late though. I shot him twice, once in the chest and once in the head. His cat ran off...his cat, that's it!* Darin knew exactly what he needed to do.  
  
He ran into a bedroom, where the cat had curled up on the pillow. In the corner of the room was a leather bag; it looked like a cat carrier. Darin grabbed it and went for the cat. He estimated he probably had a minute to get out of the building.  
  
He ran to Baggs' office and stuck his head in the air vent. He heard voices. *Okay, they know how Sydney got in; what's my escape route? Elevator on its way up with agents of K-Directorate, air vent blocked by more agents.* Okay be resourceful. He glanced out the large window in the lounge and slipped the cat carrier over his shoulder. He checked over his shoulder to see what floor the elevator was on: *Twenty, got to hurry!* With that thought Darin pulled out his 9 millimeter and shot four holes into the glass. As Darin expected, the glass was reinforced: it had not broken. Darin walked up to the glass and kicked with all his strength in the center of the box he had made. The glass shattered, fragments flying down to the street twenty-three floors below. *Here we go,* Darin thought.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney pulled herself through the vent, all the while cursing herself for ever leaving Darin. She knew he had no clue where that diamond was. Or at least she was betting on it: if Darin found the diamond it would be virtually impossible for her to get it away from him without him suspecting her. *Who would have thought my worse enemy at this point would be the agent in training? I have got to get down one more floor and then it will be safe to get out of this vent.*   
  
That's when Sydney heard them: voices. Voices headed in her direction. There were other people in this vent. K-Directorate, no doubt. She accelerated her speed. *I have to get out of here this is a bad situation.* Sydney came around another corner and climbed down the next vent. She came around a corner and almost fell into the hole that gaped up at her suddenly. *Okay, here it goes.*  
  
Sydney held her breath and dropped down into the darkness. The actual drop wasn't bad; it was the trying to land without making noise on the other hand didn't work out to well. Sydney's body hit the bottom of the vent like a ton of bricks; the metal walls and floors carried the sound throughout the whole network of vents.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Sydney cursed under her breath. *Ok, right, left, left, straight, right, and drop. And then, you are home free.* Sydney started crawling, disregarding the noise that she made: it mattered little now. She heard what sounded like two men behind her and gaining. *Okay, straight, right, and drop*. Sydney finally made it to the drop; she was supposed to use a line for this one. No time. She looked down: three floors to fall. She jumped out into the shaft; the air whipped her hair into the air. *3, 2, 1.* Sydney spread out her legs against the shaft and started applying pressure when she was about fifteen feet off the ground.  
  
When she finally came to a stop she let go, falling the remaining distance. She immediately sprang to her knees and started crawling again. She could see the vent ahead of her that she was to exit from. It had been resealed. *Okay, fine.* Sydney kicked the vent, which flew from the wall and landed on the floor outside of the shaft. Then she heard the loud thud of someone else landing from that drop. *It doesn't matter now: I'm gone.* Sydney swung herself out of the shaft and landed on the ground. She started running and didn't look back; she had to get down three more floors. The old fashioned way.   
  
*****  
  
Darin climbed out onto the ledge of the building, telling himself sternly, *It's only twenty-three floors*. He knew he had to get out of sight from the front of the building and as far away from that window as possible. He wasn't quite out of site when he heard someone yell that he had gone through the window. *Okay,* Darin thought as he came around the corner of the building. *Be resourceful, what to do, what to do?* With a briefcase in one hand and a cat carrier strapped over his shoulder he made his way around the building.  
  
Darin heard someone curse from around the other side of the building. *Too close, too close. I have to get off of here, but where can I go? I don't dare go back in the building: it's too dangerous.* Darin took note of everything he could use. *My best bet is that,* Darin thought as looked at a cable running from the building across the street to the one he was stuck on. It had the American flag draped from it. He set down the cat carrier and opened his briefcase. He pulled out a pair of razor sharp wire cutters, soon to become cable cutters. Darin cut the cable and fed it through his belt loops, he tied the cable into a knot that provided a good place to grip. He grabbed the cat carrier and withdrew his pistol, leaving his briefcase on the ledge Darin leaped from the edge.  
  
*****  
  
She was on the second floor when it became clear to Sydney; K-Directorate definitely was in the know before they had even reached New York. They were everywhere; she had a time trying to get down nine floors full of enemy agents quickly without looking rushed. Sydney was in an elevator slowly making her way to the first floor, finally the elevator lurched to a stop. The doors opened and to Sydney's horror an all too familiar form loomed in the doorway.  
  
"Anna," Sydney breathed. 


	3. Deliverance

Okay, here we are! Chapter 3, my first fight scene to ever write. I am enjoying all of your comments! Keep the reviews coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alias characters, they are the property of J. J. Abrams. So, please don't sue me for writing about my favorite people in the world!  
  
(Chapter 3, Deliverance)  
  
Darin felt the wind blowing against him; he squinted his eyes as he came closer to the building. He shot off his remaining four shots in rapid succession. The glass shattered, just as Darin swung in. He quickly untied the knot and pulled the cable out of his belt loops. Darin put his hand to his face, when he pulled it back there was blood covering the whole surface of his palm. He took in the room instantly; there was no one else there. He ran out through the door to his left.  
  
In the hallway about a dozen nervous people approached the doorway, but they quickly retreated at the sight of a bloodied man carrying a 9 millimeter. One of them picked up the phone and yelled for security. *I'm not hanging around for that action.* Darin sprinted down the hallway and into a stairwell. He felt like he was in a dream, running down seven flights of stairs on pure adrenaline. He knew the odds were against him, but he also knew he had been well trained. *Thank God, this is the last flight of stairs.*  
  
Darin tried to keep out of sight as he crept into the lobby, he noticed three officers quickly approaching him. The man in the front reached him first.  
  
"Excuse me sir, step this way," he said as the other two came in on Darin's sides.  
  
Darin dropped the cat carrier on the floor. "Not a chance!" Darin landed a heavy kick in the man's jaw and then dropped into a split, just avoiding the punch of one of the guys on his side. Darin pulled the guard on his right off his feet. Darin pulled himself back to his feet, he turned around but he was too late. Darin hit the ground. The pain was unbearable. He knew he had to get up, but instead he rolled over and blocked the next blow from the guard with his leg.  
  
*So that's what he hit me with,* Darin thought as he saw the third guard coming at him with a lead figure that had been on the reception desk. Darin flipped over and got to his feet. The guard came at him with the lead figure, Darin kicked it out of his hands just before it brutally collided with Darin's body.  
  
At first Darin could see nothing but white; then blotches of color started swirling in. A figure, a man. Charging towards him, Darin instinctively dodged the man. He reached for the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon: an aluminum flagpole. Darin spun around, bearing his new weapon down on the guard he had just eluded. The man dropped to the floor, unconscious, and Darin turned around to land a blow in the side of the next guard's head. He was out. Darin looked for the final guard. He caught sight of him as the man bolted into the elevator that had just arrived. Darin retrieved the cat carrier and headed for the door.  
  
****  
  
Sydney cursed; it was Anna. She looked at the floor of the elevator in the hopes of escaping the Russian's notice. No such luck: Anna looked directly at Sydney. She looked shocked to see her nemesis there.  
  
"So they sent you," Anna remarked as she lurked in the doorway.  
  
Sydney moved first, springing from the elevator to land on the ground just feet from Anna. Anna smiled, and then kicked Sydney in the chest. The kick that she had sustained knocked her out of breath. She didn't let that stop her from returning a quick kick and punch.  
  
Sydney found that as usual, she had met her match in Anna. They exchanged kicks and punches, dodging and attacking in turn, but neither could gain the upper hand. Everyone had evacuated the lobby. Thud. Sydney was on the floor, the room spinning. Anna had hit her with a floor lamp, a very sturdy floor lamp. Sydney tried to get to her feet, but as soon as she was back on her feet Anna landed a kick square in her jaw, knocking her back to the floor. *I have to get up.* Sydney pulled herself her feet. Her body felt so light, her head felt like it weighed three times as much as the rest of her. Her head spun around and she couldn't stop herself as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Anna kicked her in the stomach, but she couldn't feel the pain. All Sydney saw was her mother, holding her, rocking her back and forth.  
  
****  
  
Darin was finally out of the building. He ran across the street back to Elijah Baggs' penthouse. He saw something through the window: Sydney, unconscious on the floor, with a muscular woman standing over her menacingly. The woman kicked her. Darin didn't stick around to see what else she would do. He ran around to the door and opened it. The woman looked up from Sydney when he entered.  
  
"Leave her alone," he said, struggling not to flinch under that piercing gaze.  
  
"Gladly." She started approaching Darin in a fighting stance.  
  
Dropping the cat carrier Darin broke into a run, this greatly confused the woman. He dropped right before he was in range of her kick and slid on the marble floor right through her legs. Darin stopped and pulled himself up, quickly landing a kick in the back of her head before she could turn around. When she did turn around Darin was afraid she was going to release the fury of hell on him, she looked positively murderous.  
  
"I'm Anna in case you haven't heard of me," she sneered.  
  
Darin could only respond with a kick and an attempted punch. Anna took his kick in the stomach but caught his punch. She twisted his hand around until he thought his hand would break. *Oh my God, this is it.* The pain shot through his arm, spreading throughout his whole body. He closed his eyes in agony. Darin heard a grunt and a thud and suddenly the weight vanished from his hands. He opened his eyes. Sydney stood beside the limp body of Anna, holding the floor lamp that the other woman had beat her with.  
  
"Let's go!" she said, dropping the lamp.  
  
"Thank you," Darin gasped, exhaling deeply.  
  
Darin grabbed the cat carrier that he dropped on the floor when he first and ran out the door, Sydney right in front of him.  
  
****  
  
SD-6 Safe House, New York  
  
Sydney let the cool water beat against her skin as she stood motionless in the shower. She gently rinsed her bruises, grimacing whenever she brushed over them with her washcloth. She washed her hair and turned off the shower. Stepping out, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body. Sydney quickly dried off and dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.   
  
She carefully walked into the living room, avoiding any unnecessary contact with her bruised skin. She sat down on the overstuffed cheap couch and grabbed a pillow to rest her extremely bruised wrist on. She watched Darin as he washed the dye out of his hair with the solution Marshall had given him. Okay, she could take it no longer.  
  
"Did you get the diamond?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Sydney's heart skipped a beat, she tried not to let her emotions betray her. *He got the diamond, he wasn't supposed to get the diamond,* she thought, dazed.  
  
"Way to go, where was it?" she asked, forcing an approving tone to her voice.  
  
She watched as Darin walked over to the couch. He picked up the black leather cat carrier that was about a foot long and seven inches deep. She watched curiously as he unzipped the case and pulled out a cat.  
  
"A cat?"  
  
"Yes, poor guy was unconscious when I first opened it when we got here. Look, feel his stomach."  
  
Sydney took the cat from Darin and felt the large lump on its belly. The tag on the cat's collar read "Poodles." *What kind of a name for a cat is that?* Sydney felt the lump again.  
  
"So what's up with the lump?" she asked.  
  
"It's the diamond, surgically implanted in the cat," Darin said, beaming.  
  
"You're certain?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"That's amazing, I would never have thought--" Sydney let the sentence trail off.  
  
"We're going to leave tonight for Los Angeles, right?" Darin asked as he headed off to take a shower.   
  
That's the plan." Sydney said.  
  
With Darin out of the room Sydney lost herself to deep thought. *How am I going to get that diamond?* 


End file.
